This invention relates to aromatic substance diffusers and in particular to passive or “static” fragrance diffusers. Specifically, this invention relates to a kit for providing a fragrance diffuser and a method for using it.
Fragrance diffusers comprising a reservoir for holding a fragrance composition and an absorbent wick for drawing the fragrance composition via capillary action to a surface from which the fragrance can evaporate into the surrounding environment are known. The fragrance composition absorbed in the wick is exposed to normal air currents within an environment to dispense the fragrance in vapors throughout the area without resorting to fans, jet sprays, heating devices, and so on.
Typically these fragrance diffuser products are designed to be thrown away when the fragrance composition has been expended. As such, the products are manufactured of inexpensive disposable materials and do not have the esthetically pleasing appearance and high quality that would allow them to be prominently displayed as part of the permanent décor of a home. In addition, such prior art fragrance diffusers are usually capable of dispensing only one fragrance and cannot be refilled. If a different fragrance is desired for a room, the entire diffuser has to be replaced with another one. Typically the choices of fragrance are limited and the fragrance composition does not have the unique and complex characteristics of a fine cosmetic perfume.